


Symphony Dream

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cello, F/F, Fakeout Makeout, Kissing, Musicians, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Super Spy Darcy, Three Things, Undercover Missions, Unrequited Crush, daisy - Freeform, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Karen gets a confusing voicemail from Darcy, inviting her to the symphony. She hopes it's a date, but it might just turn out to be a dream come true.





	Symphony Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> Dresupi, who is amazing, prompted cello, ice cubes, daisy.

"Darcy, oh my god, that was amazing," Karen said as she spotted Darcy emerging from a dressing room.

Darcy seemed surprised to see her, and but she tilted her cello case against the wall so that she could accept the hug Karen offered.

"I had no idea what to expect from your voicemail; I thought you wanted to  _ meet _ here, or..." Honestly, Karen had secretly hoped that Darcy's strange invitation to the symphony was a  _ date _ , but since it obviously  _ wasn't _ , Karen wasn't about to admit it. "You blew me away up there, I didn't even know you played!"

"I dabble," Darcy said, seeming distracted as she watched over Karen's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked, but Darcy tugged her back in for another hug.

"Did that look like a violinist with a daisy in his buttonhole to you?" Darcy whispered.

"I didn't—" Karen began.

"He went into the dressing room behind us just now," Darcy hissed in her ear. If it weren't for the strange behavior, Karen would have had no problem with Darcy holding her close, but as it was...

"What's going on?"

"Uh, well, long story short, I'm kind of in the middle of something?" Darcy didn't explain. "And I invited you because I had a free ticket and I thought it might be nice to walk home with you after, maybe get a cup of coffee or some pie or something, but I didn't expect them to let you back here so I'm kind of—kiss me."

"What?" Karen said, vaguely registering the sound of a door opening in the hallway behind her.

Darcy slipped her hand behind Karen's neck and pulled Karen's mouth to hers.

For the first few seconds, Karen wondered if she was dreaming. That was the most likely explanation. Darcy's voicemails were normally so concise and to the point, no vagaries. It had been surreal seeing her onstage in the cello section. And now... Darcy was putting her tongue in Karen's mouth.

If it was a dream, then— 

Karen moaned and pulled Darcy closer, pressing her body against the black conservative dress Darcy wore and dancing her fingers up Darcy's neck to caress her cheek like she'd always wanted to.

Darcy made a noise deep in her throat, a growl, and nipped and licked at Karen's bottom lip in response.

Karen moved a hand to Darcy's waist, rubbing a circle into her hip with a thumb, and— 

"Get a room!" someone huffed as they jostled past.

And Karen woke up.

"Shut the hell up,  _ Brandon _ ," Darcy sassed. "You're just pissed that my girlfriend's hotter than yours."

"Actually it's because you're blocking the hallway," Brandon said, flipping Darcy off as he continued walking away.

"And because I beat you out for second chair, right? Must suck, huh? Kind of like you, so maybe you're used to it!" Brandon was gone, but Darcy had obviously won the argument.

Karen had so many questions. "Um, did you just—"

Darcy leaned back in and kissed Karen again, then whispered, "Hold that thought," picked up her cello, and ducked into the dressing room behind Karen.

Poking her head inside the room, Karen found Darcy turning the sofa cushions over. Suddenly she stopped and picked something up, then replaced the sofa cushions, opened her cello case, and tucked a small package into a compartment to the side of the neck.

"Mission accomplished," she told Karen with a wink as she fastened the case shut again.

"I don't understand what just happened," Karen admitted. 

"I do," Darcy said, grabbing her phone from her pocket and sending a quick text.

"Do you mind sharing?" Karen asked.

Darcy grinned. "You like me," she said smugly. "Either that or you are the world's best fakeout makeout artist."

Karen fought and lost to a blush. "Well, I..."

"You... should have said something sooner?" Darcy prompted. "So we could have had non-super-spy  _ actual _ makeouts?"

"Spy...?" Karen repeated.

"Oh, yeah, missioning," Darcy remembered. She paused while hefting her cello case and took another look around the room, spotting an untouched bottle of something sticking out of an ice bucket. "Wanna take the champagne? I feel like this—" she tilted her finger between herself and Karen, "—deserves some celebrating, amirite?"

"If we're not supposed to be here..." Karen began.

"Right, sure," Darcy agreed. "...What about the ice?"

"The ice?"

Darcy winked. "We could celebrate with that, too."

Karen blushed magenta. "Maybe... that coffee and a slice of pie first?"

"Okay, but..." Darcy sighed as she joined Karen in the hallway again and pulled the door shut behind her. "I wanna do that for real."

"It was real," Karen admitted quietly, lacing her fingers with Darcy's. 

"I meant for real like somewhere private where stupid Third Chair  _ Brandon _ can't interrupt," Darcy said, tugging Karen down the hallway after her.

"Did you mean..." Karen started to ask.

"Hm?"

"You called me your girlfriend," Karen said. "Was that... part of the mission?"

"Not anymore it isn't," Darcy said, and opened the stage door. "Be my girlfriend, Karen?"

Karen nodded and followed Darcy out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with which instrument you played in band/symphony! First person to guess what _I_ played gets a gold star and a high five.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169396669993/symphony-dream)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
